Silver's Special Day
by Namotick
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Silver has gotten Blaze somethin very special M rated for special reasons SilVaze
1. Special day

**Special Day**

Silver's House

"Today's the day" Silver mumbled to himself while getting dressed for his special day with blaze

"Alright let's see what should I wear? Oh what do we have hear? Silver Says while pulling out a pear of jeans and a red T-shirt that read OLD SKOOL

Blaze's House 

"What did Silver want?" Blaze asked herself while getting her usual clothing "He said it was something special. Hmm, oh well I guess I'll find out when I see him.

"Hey Blaze!" Silver screamed from afar

"What does your shirt say?" Blaze asks

"It says Old Skool"

"With a K?"

"Can we change the subject?"

"Yes Silver, we can. What did you wanna tell me?"

"I think it's better if I showed you" Silver states while putting his hand behind her head and pushing her forward until their lips connected. Blaze wasn't surprised so she kissed him back. Silver breaks the kiss by pulling away

"Happy Valentines Day" Silver says while staring in her eyes" I love you Blaze"

"I love you too Silver and I've been waiting for this moment for a long time"

"I have another gift for you but you have to come to my house first"

"Alright Silver I know were your going with this"

"Okay, Come on let's go"

To Be Continued

What does Silver have for Blaze? You'll never know…………………..nah I'm just fucking with you guys I know what I'm doing for the 2nd chapter somebody give me some ideas for the 3rd chapter


	2. 2nd Part

2nd part

"Are we going?" Blaze asks

"Ok, Can you calm down?"

"I'm Sorry I'm Just so excited. Can you tell me what it is?"

"No, Blaze your just gonna have to wait."

Silver and Blaze arrive at Silver's house and enter

"So, what is it?"

"Wait Blaze, Sit down and I'll get it"

"Fine" Blaze says while sitting on Silver's Couch

She spies a picture with an older hedgehog with Silver as a kid,

"He looks like Silver?!"

Silver walks in with a small case in his hand

"Hey Silver, who is this? Blaze asks with the picture in her hand

"That's my Father."

"Really?"

"Well who else would he be"

"If this is your Father, then where is your Mother?"

"I never knew my Mother" Silver says with tears forming in his eyes" She died the year I was born"

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up"

"Here" He gives Blaze the little box, she opens it. The box contains a gold locket shaped like a heart "I was gonna give it to you when I got it which was a few weeks ago but I thought it would be better for Valentine's Day"

"Oh! Is that all?" Blaze says in a seductive voice while she moves closer to Silver

"Why? You want more?" silver says also in a seductive voice. Silver kisses Blaze enough where she is vulnerable. Blaze lifted her arms up and Silver slid off her shirt, revealing her cleavage and black bra.

You look beautiful Blaze." said the hedgehog.

"Oh Silver!" She leaned down and kissed the hedgehog softly on the cheek and then on the lips as Silver deepened the kiss. Their hands glided across their skin as they moaned softly to one another. Silver slowly unclipped Blaze's bra and cupped both of her breasts while kissing her. He slowly lapped his tongue at the nipples, massaging her graceful curves and soft nipples. Blaze gripped the back of Silver's head and purred as Silver planted kisses all over her body. He unzipped his jeans and slid off Blaze's sweatpants. The cat blushed while being stripped as Silver slid off his underwear and shirt. Blaze sat up and held Silver's cock in her hand before pumping it lightly. Silver leaned his head up and moaned from the attention. As Silver moaned, Blaze stuck his warm rod into the confines of her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

"OH! Blaze Yes!

After giving him a blowjob and a hand job, Blaze laid back on the couch and slipped off her panties, inviting Silver over. Silver slowly kissed the fire kitten and inserted himself into her, causing Blaze to scream with pleasure. He slipped it out and then slid it in again, following a steady rhythm as Blaze purred and moaned loudly, gripping onto the back of the hedgehog. They moaned and kissed one another until Silver exploded into her. Blaze panted as Silver withdrew and laid next to Blaze. She rested her head on Silver's chest and falling into a deep sleep from the silky smooth fur of her lover, Silver also fell into a deep sleep from his lover's warm body up against his own


End file.
